


Grooming

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 drabble cycle: tropes [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Isabelle shuddered as Lydia’s fingers brushed through the black feathers of her wings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) Drabble Cycle prompt: wing fic.

Isabelle shuddered as Lydia’s fingers brushed through the black feathers of her wings. They had gotten back from a mission an hour earlier and after getting their reports done, they made their way to Lydia’s room. After battling a group of demons, they both needed their wings cleaned and groomed.

Her wings fluttered as Lydia gently massaged the spot where her wings meet her back and Isabelle let out a soft moan, her head bowing forward. Shadowhunter wings were very, very sensitive and Isabelle couldn’t help the sounds falling from her mouth as Lydia’s fingers moved along them.

A kiss was pressed to her neck and Isabelle lifted her head, turning it just enough to press her lips against Lydia’s. “We should shower,” Lydia mumbled against the other woman’s lips, even as her hands moved forward, over Isabelle’s bare chest. 

“Later,” Isabelle said, turning around so she could climb onto Lydia’s lap. She kissed the other woman again, moving her hands along Lydia’s white wings. They fluttered under her touch and Lydia moaned into their kiss.


End file.
